Marked for Him
by i'lltakethetruthanyday
Summary: Klaus turns Elena after she saves him from Alaric at the school. They come to an agreement and begin a journey together. Elena is one of the most loyal humans Klaus has ever met can he gain her loyalty?
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the unconscious girl as her life blood left her body. Such an odd selfless creature, what drivers her human life? She defies the way that I have always viewed the world. Every time I have her figured out she changes the game, changes my view of her. This time more drastically then I could ever have imagined. She saved me. As she began to cut her throat she thought nothing of her life. She saved me. The question is why? She could have let him kill me and waited to save her precious Salvatore brothers, after all she has no idea that my death will lead to the death of everyone she loves. The bigger question is what to do now. She has to die. No question about that, her life could end my families. Given the choice doppelganger or family I go family every time... more importantly I will always choose me. This time so did she.

I turned my head to see her, ahh she's awake. Time to make my choice. She looked around noticing the blood and where she was. Showtime.  
"So that's it? You're just going to bleed me dry?" She asked me with fear eminent in her eyes. I smiled at her sinisterly

"Yes, but don't worry, you won't stay that way." If anything her eyes grew bigger more fear leaking into her bright brown orbs.

"What do you mean? You're going to turn me? Why you hate me…" If she only knew what I was thinking.

"I don't, I have never cared either way about you."

"Then why turn me? If you don't care let me die." Let her die….hmmmm perhaps she would welcome it.

"Do you want to die? Is that your wish luv?" I asked confused who would choose death over forever?

"No, I don't want to die." Finally some common sense I knew she had to have it sometime.

"Do you want the people you love to die? Cause if you live everyone you care about will die. Alaric will make sure of that. This turning you is the only option, that or death. Unfortunately I don't plan to allow the second choice. It's almost time luv drink." I slit my wrist and forced my blood down her throat. Her pink lips slipped around my wrist, stained red as she drank. Her eyes slid shut and her heart took its last few beats. Elena Gilbert was dead.

Pain shot through Alaric as he gasped for air. His eyes flew wide and he knew it was over.

The Salvatore brothers had failed his charge and link to the mortal realm, was dead. He had failed and would leave this plane without killing any of the original vampires. He had failed.

Alaric looked out at the sun grabbed his heart and turned to dust.

I picked her dead body up and carried her to the plane. It was time to leave Mystic Falls, and she was coming with me. I laid her down on the bed in my private jet. There is much to do. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she gasped her first breath of air in her new life.

"Hello luv, you kept me waiting." I told here with a charming smile. "Are you ready to for something to eat?" I picked her up and placed her in my lap. Cradling her head I brought her to my neck. "Drink" and she did. Consuming the power of my blood. Her eyes flashed purple. So it begins. She is mine now.

I met the workers eyes and gestured her to approach us. "Miss come, I require your hand." I grabbed her hand and presented it to Elena. Her teeth sunk into the woman's arm and a moan escaped her as she continued to pull the blood from the women's wrist. Elena shot out of my lap and sunk her teeth into the woman's neck harshly consuming her essence. A giddy laugh escaped her as the women fell to the ground dead. A bloody smile graced Elena's face and for the first time she was truly selfish enjoying the life she just stole. She licked her lips and her eyes met mine. "Elena luv join me." I patted my lap and she sprung at me straddling my lap.

Her lips met mine crushingly. "I want more" she gasped as her teeth sunk into my neck. She pulled away after a few seconds. "You taste delicious" She gasped. Pulling me to her she consumed my lips. Time to show her who is in charge, I pushed her off of my lap and into the bed behind us her legs wrapped around me and her eyes grew wide in surprise. I ripped her shirt and dug my teeth into her neck consuming her. A second later I kissed her neck leaving a trail of blood as I made my way down to her chest. Her arms shot out to pull me to her. I was quicker trapping her hands above her head with one hand and removing her bra with the other. She squirmed under me attempting to flip us silly woman. I licked and nuzzled, she broke out into moans as she relaxed into my touch. Her teeth drew blood as I brought her to completion without so much as removing her pants. I pulled away from her leaving her wanting.

"You need to breathe luv and pull yourself together there is a discussion that must be had." Her breath was loud and she bit her lip. Her eyes still filled with need. She sat up not bothering to cover herself she met my eyes.

"Why did you turn me? What do you want?" She asked and yet I could find no sign of the fear I had grown used to seeing in her eyes.

"You had to die to save all vampires you didn't need to stay that way. There are many things that I look for in my companions. Cruelty is usually one of those traits. I have never turned a person with loyalty as strong as yours. With morals so all consuming. Yet I appreciate loyalty in the people that surround me more than any other trait. You have two paths in front of you Elena. You can live as a vampire and remain loyal to me above all others including yourself and your morals or you can become my doll the moment you betray me. I won't kill you I'll control you steal your choices and consume you. The second that you put anyone else in this world above me I will make you pay. I don't want to compel you Elena I want you to choose to be here with me to remain loyal but rest assured you will stay with me you will do anything I ask be anything that I ask you to be. I will give you everything you could ever want in exchange for this, make you feel better than anyone else ever could. Your life will be that of luxury, tell me what you want and it will be yours if your faithful forever and always mine." The look on her face was intense as she processed all of the things that I was telling her.

"Anything I want for my complete loyalty?" Elena asked me.

"If It is within my power." I told her I knew what she would ask of me before the words even crossed her mind.

"Leave my friends and family alone. Don't harm them, don't use them. Let them be. My loyalty is yours if you do not seek vengeance for their transgressions. If any of them come here to see me or harm you drain them dry and compel them to forget us." She met my eyes.

"You understand that you are at the mercy of my will." She nodded her head. "Then you have my word I shall not harm your friends or family nor order any harm to come to them." She smiled then stepped toward me capturing my lips in a soft kiss.

"Then I am yours to do with as you wish. You have my life, my loyalty, my all. I am yours to bleed, to compel, to kill, to control, to do anything you wish." I smile swept over my face as the words left her. We will see if she can keep her word and stay on my good side. My family, my hybrids, and every friend I have ever had was a disappointment. We will see how this slip of a girl measures up. I held up my hand beckoning her forward. She approached without any hesitancy taking my hand and surrendering to my will. I pulled her flush against my body. "Now luv no more talk of these business matters we are free. You are finally what you have longed to be. What is it that you wish to do."

"Live without worry, in the moment, enjoy the fun. And if along the way we happen to kill Katherine I'd enjoy that as well." She told me with a sadistic glint I had never seen on her innocent moral face before. I did so enjoy her last comment. Katerina has deserved death for a long time. Her smile grew. "Perhaps we could use her to convince Mystic Falls that I am dead. Compel her to believe she is me then walk into the sun without a daylight ring in front of my dear friends. If she shows her face that is after we use her to amuse ourselves. I believe you owe her a great deal of torture yes?" My sadistic smile matched hers. Yes Katerina would be a fun toy indeed I let her go once this time I would torture her until she begged for the end. Until she wished that I had drained her all those years ago. Tempting, very tempting. The conniving bitch needs to be put in her place. Now, how can I tell her apart from a now vampire Elena.

"Elena darling I believe we need to get you a tattoo. After all I have fallen for Katerina pretending to be you far too many times already." She nibbled at her lip before nodding.

"Do you know what and where you would like it?" She asked me. She was accepting this far to well. Time for a test.

"Since you belong to me and no other may touch you without my permission perhaps my name would be appropriated and as for position." I ran my hand down her face to her neck then across to her chest finally to rest on her collarbone. My lips pressed into her collarbone. "Here" I told her.

"You're the artist perhaps you'd like to design it for me? Make it beautiful after all my body belongs to you." A smile passed my lips, test passed. She was right though I would own her fully she was mine and if she was willing to carry my mark beautiful it would be. I pulled out a sketchbook and began designing her new brand. I watched her reaction this was fun. "Very Well." I told her.

Her eyes were shut she looked very peaceful as I slid the daylight ring around her finger. My touch awoke her. Questions in her eyes she looked at her hand. Recognition and thanks crossed her eyes. Before she could ask I offered explanation. "You have given yourself to me and I will require you in presence in light and dark. I'd hate to lose you to the sun." My eyes glided down her body knowingly. "What do you want luv?"

"You" She said with no hesitancy.

"And do you think I will give you what you want luv?" My eyebrow raised in question a smirk appeared upon my face.

"If it brings you pleasure, and I'm sure you know how to use my body to bring you pleasure."

"You want me to use you?"

"You are an expert at it, why hesitate now" Rage traveled through me. My arm shot out grasped her neck as she choked and grabbed my arm. A sadistic smile appeared on my face. "You are mine to use as I see fit you have given yourself to me. Let me make this very clear, when I touch you it won't be to use you. I won't take you until you are begging to be consumed fully by me. When I take you going to love me and want me more than you have ever wanted anyone in your entire life. Not a moment before it." I dropped my hold and she fell to the ground holding her throat and coughing. "Make no mistake luv there is a reason everyone fears me. I won't hurt you unless you give me a reason too. That smart mouth of yours is only going to make you hurt. I have a very short temper, and let's be honest others pain brings me happiness. Yours however, neither makes me happy or hurts it is just a tool. I would rather have you screaming from pleasure than pain. Take that as you will but don't get on my wrong side luv, you won't enjoy it."


	2. Chapter 2

She stayed in a heap at my feet for several moments before rising to her feet. She kept her eyes lowered and nibbled on her bottom lip debating what to do to alleviate my ire. It was interesting watching the ideas pass over her face. Would she bluntly ask me how she could fix it? Would she try to use her body to get her way? Would she yell at me? Oh the possibilities were endless. The real question was what did I expect from her.

I turned her on a whim and so far it seemed to be working out okay. Of course it hadn't even been a day. I returned my face to her and began studying her appearance. She was no longer looking down at her feet nibbling on her lip. Instead her eyes met mine. Flames danced across her eyes. Interest played across her face. It would appear that I was just as much a puzzle to her as she was to me. She would have to figure me out eventually if she wanted to keep me from losing my temper.

"Klaus." She moved closer to me. Ahh it appears she is going to use her feminine whiles to bend me to her will. Her lips didn't connect with mine. Her clothes didn't fall to the ground. No that didn't occur her arms wrapped around my mid-section. She laid her head on my chest and took a deep breath in. It suddenly occurred to me that she was hugging me. It was odd, not a choice I had expected her to make. This wasn't sex appeal was she comforting me or taking comfort. "Will you lay down with me?" Her words were mumbled into my shirt. She stayed still not breathing simply waiting; this agreement was still new she didn't know how I would react to her question or where the lines were. Neither did I. Lying down with Elena didn't seem like a bad idea. I swept her into my arms and carried her to the bed. It was a fast movement and her eyes shown with surprise. I laid her gently on the bed before kicking my shoes off and joining her. "Thank you."

Her simple response drew me back to a time when I had said the exact same words to her. She hated me then, and I have to wonder if she hates me now. I fed her my blood which created a connection between us and she was so young, so knew she didn't really understand what I was asking when I demanded her loyalty. It would be tested and it shocked me how much I wanted her to pass.

"My pleasure luv." I pulled her close to me so that her face was nestled on my chest again. It was nothing this didn't matter. She smelled nice and felt wonderful pressed against my body. The thing about Elena, she may look so similar to all the other doppelgangers but she was so different a completely new entity. I have to wonder what would have happened had I met this girl first. "You still smell delicious. Sometimes I still think your human and I want to sink my teeth into your beautiful neck." She looked at me with confusion and interest.

"You can, you know. If it's what you desire. You can sink your teeth into my neck and see if I taste the same. Or better. My blood belongs to you it always has, human or vampire blood is blood. I've tasted yours its only fair." She arched her neck and moved her hair remaining on my chest. I pulled her up and kissed her neck. My fangs scrapped across neck and then I ran my tongue across the cut.

"Delicious, luv." That simple small taste was ecstasy in my mouth. Blood sharing….is that a door I want to open with this fiery brunette. She doesn't understand what it means, so young and easy to mold. I inhaled her scent and placed a kiss on the already healed cut. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

She was still sleeping, cuddled up to me. I raked my eyes over her. She was so relaxed next to me. I killed her aunt. I tormented her dreams. I drained her dry twice. Still she can fall asleep in my arms. She is a conundrum. I want to know her, to understand her. I want to be able to predict every move that she is going to make. I will.

I could feel a change in the elevation. We were nearly there. I got up from the bed and poured two glasses of blood. Waving one of the glasses under Elena's nose she shot up in the bed and her eyes met mine. Then her eyes went down to the blood. Her tongue darted out wetting her lips.

"For me?" She asked but the need in her voice made me wonder what she would do if I said no. Instead I inclined my head and a second later the blood was being consumed at an alarming rate. Moans leaving her mouth, as her nose wrinkled and her eyes met mine. "Its better when it's pumping from the vein, I like how it feels." She pouted. I smiled at her.

"I'll let you have blood straight from the vein sweet Elena, but when I say drain every last drop you'll have to drain the pathetic human dry and when I say you've had enough I expect you to stop. We are descending now luv. Which means plenty of blood bags walking around for your dining pleasure." I threw her a shirt. "Come now cover up I'd hate to have you on display." She dropped the remains of her ruined shirt to the ground then pulled on the one that I tossed to her. The plane jerked as we landed. I offered her my hand so reminiscent of the sacrifice. This time she took it. I lead her off the plane into the bright light and the smile she offered me was heart stopping.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Italia" She nibbled on her lip and spun around.

"Are Italians yummy?" She asked in a childlike manner. I couldn't stop the laugh from exploding from my chest. I sped away and returned with some silly nearby human. I tossed the girl to Elena.

"You tell me." I raised my eyebrows and smiled as she sunk her fangs into the girl's neck. She pulled away after a second and her eyes met mine. She held the girl up licked her lips and asked me

"Shall I leave her dead or alive?"

"Alive luv, there are no good dumping grounds."

"How will I know when to stop? I don't want to mess this up for you." She wondered.

"Listen to the heart my dear it always holds the answer. I can help." I listened to the beat…. "Do you hear it slow? Just a little slower luv, okay time to stop." Surprisingly she stopped dropping the girl in a heap she slit her hand and dripped her blood into the girl's mouth. She licked the blood off of her lips and then frowned.

"That was rather rude of me; do you want me to find you somebody to eat as well?" She tilted her head in wonder. I shook my head and gave her a smile. "I'm okay luv; I want to show you where we will be staying. Chase me?" I ran and she followed laughter filled the air. It was odd how only a day in her presence and everything changed from screams to laughter.

Shortly I came to an abrupt stop in front of my villa. She pounced on me. Her lips descended onto mine and I could taste the blood of the Italian girl. Ironically it accented Elena's taste quite nicely. I flipped us so that Elena was under me, my hands roaming over her delectable body. Her taste was addicting. I realized it then, since the first taste I could not get this girl out of my system. Human or vampire somehow it always comes down to her.


	3. Chapter 3

My phone was ringing. I gave Elena one last deep kiss before removing myself from her body. Touching her had a way of distracting me from other matters. Seeing the name of the caller I made eye contact with Elena and placed a finger over my lip. She wouldn't say a word if she was smart. She looked at the phone wondering who it could be. Then nodded her head indicating that she understood the silent command. Another test then.

"Hello Stefan. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" Sarcasm dripped from my words. Stefan was just another name on the list of friends who dared to betray me. If I hadn't promised Elena that I wouldn't harm her loved ones he would find himself with a stake right through his heart. A boy could dream.

"Where is she Klaus? If you harm her I swear to god I will make you suffer." Of course it always comes back to the beautiful Elena. If only he knew what I had already done to the sweet delicious love of his life. He would be frothing at the mouth. I almost wanted to tell him. Really his reaction would be amazing. Well, it would be better if I could see the look in his eye. I'm going to live forever though. I'm sure someday he will discover the truth and I will get to enjoy the ecstasy of his pain.

"You're going to need to be a bit more specific than that mate. I'm 1000 years old I know a lot of lovely ladies." I told him just to rile him up a bit more. He was so easy. Especially when it came down to the doppelganger.

"Elena. What have you done with Elena? She is not a walking talking blood bag for you to run off with whenever the fancy hits you. She isn't yours. You have no right." He is very wrong there but again he doesn't need to know that. Elena is mine. I turned her, I fed her, I protect her, and I punish her.

"Here's the thing mate. Alaric wanted to kill me and my entire family. I couldn't have that now could I? What would you have done? Elena is….how do I put this mildly. Truthfully there is no way to soften the blow mate. I drained her dry. Your girlfriend is quite dead. My condolences. I'll send flowers." I could hear a sob from the other end of the line. I turned to look at Elena's reaction.

Elena was nibbling at her lip with guilt apparent all over her face. She took a step forward involuntarily raising her hand. I gave her a warning look and she froze, averted her eyes to the ground and remained silent. That was a smart choice I'd hate to see her betray me so early in the game.

"You're lying." He claimed. But I could tell by his tone that he believed me. After all, I am an evil psychotic hybrid. If I had to choose between the life of my family and a human there really wouldn't be much to consider.

"You know I'm not. Truly this is a fitting punishment for your betrayal Stefan. Don't contact me again, our business is through and if I ever see you again I won't hesitate to separate you from your heart." I hung up the phone and looked at Elena. She was clearly trying to get a hold of her emotions. "Elena, darling. I hope you're not letting your ex-boyfriend come between us. I understand that you still have feelings for him. I will endeavor to remove every touch and feeling he has every inspired in you. No more crying it doesn't please me." I kissed a stray tear running my tongue along the wet stain. "Even your misery tastes divine sweetheart." She looked back into my eyes. She was more controlled but still I could find pain in her orbs.

"I'm sorry. I'm not used to feeling this much. It's overpowering, the emotions are so out of control. Lust, and sadness. How do you control them?" Ahh the woes of a new vampire.

"It just takes time and practice. You'll get there eventually." I reassured her. "I won't hold it against you. It's your actions that matter to me. You were a very good girl in keeping so silent during that call. Nobody should come looking for us. I'm certain Stefan will tell everyone that you have died. Unless we run into one of your friends or you make the grievous error of contacting them, we should be left to our own devices. You won't make an error like that will you?" I told more than asked her. After all if she dared to contact her last life she clearly wanted them more than me, a clearer betrayal I never would see. She nibbled on her lip a thought occurring to her.

"Can you compel somebody from over the phone?" What an odd question for her to ask. "I know you told Jeremy to take his ring off and walk in front of a car over the phone. So I only wondered." That made more sense to me.

"I compelled your brother earlier. I only relayed that it was time over the phone. What has you asking this question?" I knew what she would say before she even said it, always so predictable when it came to her family.

"It's just I'd like to check in with Jeremy every once and awhile and compel him to forget afterwards. But its fine, could I maybe check in using an alias on Facebook? I just want to know that he's okay." Should I let her? Or should I try to get her to let go of her hold life.

"We will see how well you behave yourself. Certainly if you betray me you will never so much as hear his name again." The thought of maybe brought a smile to her face. I gestured towards the door of the villa. She made her way into the villa and twirled around in wonder. I knew she would like this home. It was vibrant and filled with color just the sort that would bring this girl a smile. "I take it from your face that you like it then luv? Would you like to see the rest?" She was in front of me in an instant. Her hand reaching for mine, what was she doing I am an immortal hybrid I don't hold hands. I raised my eyebrow at her and she paused in her motion dropping her hand. Instead she brushed a soft kiss on my cheek and whispered to me.

"Perhaps later, I find myself quite thirsty. My throat is burning and all I can hear is the pumping of blood. Your blood smells divine. I want more. Why is that? I though vampires craved human blood not the blood of other vampires. I want to bite you not the humans down the block." The need seems to have taken her much more quickly than I would have thought. Perhaps because mine was the first blood she tasted. I guess the witch I consulted was right. Even if she wanted she could never leave me now. She was mine. I ran my fingers into her hair. So soft.

"I'm an original hybrid, consider my blood to be vitamins. Drinking my blood will make you stronger and more resilient. If you drink from me once a day for a year you'll be stronger than your Salvatore brothers. In two years you'll likely be stronger than Katerina. Naturally the better the blood the more you will crave it. However, never take my blood if I do not freely offer it." I warned her. I felt an unfamiliar feeling of guilt for only telling her part of the truth. I crushed the feeling down.

"That makes sense. Do the effects wear off?" Why would she want to know that, was she considering leaving me at some point? I grabbed her shoulders and slammed her into the wall. Looking into her eyes I saw, was that pleasure? Little innocent Elena enjoys being controlled. Good to know.

"I hope you aren't considering leaving me once you get stronger. The consequences would be dire should you try." I warned her because truthfully I didn't want her to betray me. Perhaps she could be the first to not betray me.

"No, that's not why. It's just I figured you wouldn't want me getting past a certain strength and if the effects don't wear off some well what if we get to the point where I can't have more and I really really don't think I could not want it." I laughed because truly that was the best thing I had heard in so long and she said it so innocently. The poor girl has no idea how well she was playing into my hand. I really truly had her. Owned her. Speaking of owning. It was time to mark what was mine.

"No amount of my blood will allow you to become stronger than me darling. Don't fear as long as you stay in my good graces I will give you what you want. Now I believe we have a tattoo to get." I placed my hand on her back and lead her out to where a car was parked. "Perhaps some dinner as well. You're new and hungry after all." She was on me in a flash her lips connected with mine. She wrapped her legs around my lips and was moaning my name. My hands dug into her hips. I pulled her tighter to me welcoming the contact. She jumped back embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what has been coming over me, and I don't mean to throw myself at you randomly." Oh if she only knew why she behaved this way.

"Sweetheart you have my express permission to throw yourself at me as often as you please. Especially if you're willing to moan so prettily. How do you feel about eating the tattoo artist after the job is done?" A smile danced onto her mouth and her eyes gleamed over in hunger.

"Yum. Can I see the design?" She asked her eyes looking for the paper with my drawing.

"Don't you want to be surprised sweetheart?"

"I'm very curious, but I'm sure it looks great. If you want me to wait I will. How does this tattooing work on a vampire? I mean wont it heal right away and draw suspicion?" She asked naively. She has been around vampires for years you would think she would understand how this works.

"Compulsion is a magical thing darling. Would you care to try your hand at it or shall I?" I wonder if compulsion will come as natural to her as the other aspects of vampirism have. She was so new and vampirism seems to fit her so well.

We stepped out of the car. The ride over had been very quiet. It was clear that Elena wasn't as comfortable with me, now that reality had come back to her. She had better start getting over that. She was my company and that won't be changing. The neon tattoo sign was flashing on the wall.

The tattoo shop was clean and the walls were adorned with mediocre paintings. I grabbed a book that had examples of the artists' work. None of them really impressed me. The lines were shaky and the color didn't absorb well. Perhaps I would have to compel them into letting me do the tattooing.

"Elena sweetheart. I'm not impressed by any of these tattoo artists. It would be a travesty to allow any of them to continue in this line of work. What will we do about this?" I knew what I wanted to do and if she knew me at all so would she. She flashed next to me and looked at the book. Her eyes met mine in an attempt to decipher my mood.

"I'm feeling hungry. It's difficult to tattoo when dead. But honestly they don't look very appetizing." She offered a look at the overweight and sweaty men. Her face took on a repulsive frown at the thought of their blood. It was very cute. "I certainly don't want to put my lips on them."

"Good point luv. I suppose we can leave them alive then. If someone lets one of these idiots tattoo them then they deserve to be permanently desecrated. Shall we see if you can compel them?"

"I thought they sucked at tattooing, why would we let them tattoo me?" She asked me worried over the thought of having a tattoo that wasn't beautiful. She should know better than that.

"They won't be tattooing your skin. I told you that my mark would be beautiful, and as they can't do you justice. I will. Compel them to let me use their machines." Her eyes looked like saucers as she took my words in. Then her eyes swept over me. A smile flew onto her face and she was in front of one of the artists. She did not touch him. The man looked at her appraisingly. The lust was clear on his face.

"I can't wait to get my hands on you, what do you want me to do to you sweet thing?" He asked her. The innuendo was apparent in his tone. I let out a possessive growl at the implication.

"You will not touch me. You will sit over in the corner and allow my friend to use your tattoo machine. When we are done you will tattoo the word pervert on your hand." She compelled the man to do her bidding and he repeated the command. Silently he made his way over to the corner. I gestured for her to have a seat. Once she did I moved her hair to one side of her shoulder and pulled ripped her shirt so that I would have better access to her collar bone. I then set up several colors of ink. I paused to look at her. There was no fear on her eyes. She trusted me to do this.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" Not that it mattered because I was. She gave me a brilliant smile nodded. I turned the machine on and dipped the machine into the ink. I brought it down to connect to her skin. Her intake of breath rang through my ears. She clearly wasn't sure what to expect. Laughter filled the room. Apparently the machine tickled. "Try not to move I'd hate for the lines to be anything short of perfect, after all if that happened I'd have to rip your skin off, wait for it to heal and then start all over. We wouldn't want that now would we?" I warned her. Suddenly she was like a statue in my hands. Good girl. She seems to take well to threats. I'll need to keep that in mind for the future.

I was done in 15 minutes. The tattoo wasn't large and with my quick hands it went on with ease. When I set the machine down her head shot to look at me in question. My arms wrapped around her shoulders and I lead her to a mirror.

"All done. Now everyone can see just whom you belong to. Should anyone attempt to touch you this will serve as a clear reminder of who will make them suffer? It's not quite as beautiful as you darling but I did my best to accent your inner beauty." She traced my name with her finger. Wonder played in her eyes.

"Is there anything that you're not good at Klaus?" She turned in my arms to gauge my reaction. I ran my finger across her cheek.

"Forgiveness." I offered. "I have no use for second chances remember that darling." She nibbled at her lip raised up on her toes and lightly brushed her lips onto mine.

"I understand. Can we get someone to eat?" She asked in a childlike manner. I smiled at her and let her out the door to the streets. I could her a soft heartbeat right out the door.


End file.
